


Abnormal

by little_monsters



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Impotence, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, abnormal genital
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: 黑面具召唤了两个应招女郎，而杰森好奇他是怎么做的。黑面具性无能，没jj设定，攻受不明。





	Abnormal

**Author's Note:**

> 相当变态的故事，内含古怪的生殖器描写，以及女性与女性的性行为描写。

。  
杰森一直以为罗曼是个道貌岸然的伪君子，他从来不接受性贿赂，甚至从来没在别人面前脱过裤子。杰森怀疑他是LGBT平权人士，说不定还是个女体崇拜者之类的，认为和他爸爸妈妈长着一样身体构造的生物都有扭曲的圣洁感，不可玷污。  
但是杰森一边抽烟的时候，一边听手下说黑面具要了两个黑发姑娘到自己的房间里面去，那一对儿像是芝加哥音乐剧里面跑出来的小美人，臀腿丰腴，其中一个胸部小小的，用紧身衣挤出漂亮的乳沟来。杰森在长发的那个经过他身边的时候，伸手摸了摸她挎在臂弯里的蔻驰包包，里面有一个电动假阳具，没有武器，很好。  
杰森在椅子上扭了扭，短发的那个看着他捂着嘴笑起来，大概是喜欢他，估计待会儿他可以不花钱就跟那个小胸脯的东西来一发。但是现在他比起这个，更好奇黑面具那个神经质的东西到底会不会像正常男人一样，一边摸着两个高级应召女孩的胸，一边勃起着让两个小姑娘一起上。  
当然他不太好现在跟着两个小美人一起进去，于是他塞给那个长发女孩几张纸币，要买她腿上穿着的维密吊带袜。两个女孩果然对杰森更有兴趣，用精致的镶了水钻的美甲轻轻摸杰森的胸口，说连内裤也可以一起送给他。  
随后杰森撑着大门，把两个姑娘送进去了。  
房间里面很安静。  
杰森和那几个管事的小子随便聊了几句，又借了几张蓝光碟，打算回去之后看，忽然想到黑面具既然那么热衷于酷刑，说不好会喜欢BDSM，不知道他会是挨打的，还是喜欢动手的。如果是后者的话，待会儿杰森大概就捞不到什么好处了，两个被揍坏了的小姑娘就不那么好玩了。  
于是他就推开门进去了，毫无廉耻和恐惧感，微微晃着腰，像是夜翼一样，连带着屁股和蛋蛋一起扭着，像只发情的鸟一样。  
而黑面具只是坐着，一副体面得可以让油画家进来给他画挂在墙上的家族史肖像的模样，完整地穿着三件套，坐在缎子面的胡桃木雕花古董椅子上。他面前，两个漂亮的小金丝雀只是屁股对着躺下，撩起裙子堆在腰间，把下体怼在一起摩擦。带着花边的可爱丁字裤勒进年轻软嫩的皮肉里面，她们似乎刚刚开始，杰森看见那只奶油色装着电动玩具的包包还没人动。  
小姑娘身上的淡香水和香波的味道很好闻，但是她们俩可能之前没在一起玩过，磨屁股磨得很生疏。但是性爱这样的事情，她们是专家，杰森走到跟前的工夫，她们就找到了节奏，小内裤里外都一片湿润。  
杰森已经有点感觉了，看着长发姐姐许给他的吊带袜，灰色的丝绒质感，还有竖条纹，他很喜欢。但是黑面具还是一副冷淡的样子，反应还不如看探索频道大。双腿之间是完全的沉寂。简直——杰森在心里感叹——简直就像是芭比娃娃的男朋友一样有个连拉屎都不能的塑料下体。  
那个傻逼深色皮肤的大胸肌王子叫什么来着，迪克？也可能是肯。爱谁谁，他现在只想扒开罗曼的裤子看看里面是什么。他想到这里的时候忽然就硬了。小胸脯的短发小姑娘瞬间丧失了一切吸引力，他甚至想，说不好罗曼的下半身是几条会动，带吸盘的章鱼腿，每天需要用个小袋子绑起来，才能塞进裤子里面。  
杰森发誓，他没有兴奋得流口水，只是对未知事物有正常的好奇心而已。于是他凑上去，无视黑面具愤怒的嘶嘶呼气声，张开双腿坐在老男人岔开的干瘦结实的大腿上。  
他把手按在罗曼的双腿之间，用舌头舔了舔后者的喉咙，“我也想玩一会儿，让我摸摸你。”  
罗曼把他从身上推下去，那样子简直像是个修道院里面的老处女，瑟缩身体，攥着十字架诅咒带来诱惑的性爱。于是杰森决定再主动一点，他走到长发姐姐身边，把她的高跟鞋脱下来，然后是腰间固定吊带袜的卡子，他把最后一只袜子卷着脱下来的时候，长发姐姐高潮了，下半身痉挛，使劲夹着对面的姑娘，于是另一个也仰着头呻吟起来，涂成红色的脚趾甲闪闪发亮。  
杰森脱掉下半身的衣物之后，穿上了长发姐姐的吊带袜，他忘记剃掉腿毛，新长出来的毛茬勾坏了袜子，但是维密的袜子质量比站街女穿的便宜货好很多，袜子没破。  
杰森摇摇晃晃地走过去，穿着大腿袜，像个跳天鹅湖的舞蹈演员一样轻盈有力地跳到了罗曼那具年迈的身体上，罗曼气愤地呻吟了一声，身上的关节发出一阵不堪重负的声音，于是杰森趁这个时候去解罗曼的裤子，只是一个小小的拉链，被他搞得那么复杂，他就想看看那里面到底有什么，是不是有几条章鱼腿。  
罗曼挣扎着，而杰森只是死命缠着他，用穿着丝袜的腿勾着他的腰，鼓胀的下体像电车痴汉一样不停地蹭着罗曼的高级西装。  
“让我看看你。”杰森说着，如同超重的英短，强硬地挂在孱弱的主人身上撒娇，罗曼被他弄得直不起身子，只能在地板上蜷缩成一团，于是杰森摸到了那个小小的拉链，兴高采烈地拉下来，然后把整只手伸进去，掀开内裤，把手挤进去。  
但是他什么都没摸到。  
噢。  
杰森又往下摸了摸，说不定罗曼其实是个装成男人的老姑娘，怎么说来着，泛性别者，不能用第三人称称呼。但是那里没有湿润柔软的裂缝，只有一团，小小的…  
罗曼揍了他一拳，但是杰森只是愣了一下，又扑上去解罗曼的裤子，这次是把那条昂贵的羊毛裤子连同内裤一起一下子褪到膝盖。他们头顶水晶吊灯明晃晃地垂下来，罗曼双腿之间的光景一览无余。  
那个小小的，发育不良的阴茎比幼童的还要细小，像是半只直径不达标的雪茄，或者是奶牛下垂的乳头。又软又白的小肉芽简直比日本色情动画电影里面女人的阴蒂还要小，杰森把手伸进稀疏得毛发里面，用手指圈着那个小小的东西，轻轻拽了一下。  
结果罗曼浑身抖了抖，面具下面传来了近乎啜泣的可怜声音。秘密被戳破的罗曼已经忘记挣扎和气愤，只剩下委屈的羞赧。杰森竟然觉得那个东西很可爱。  
他把头低下去，用嘴唇亲了亲那个小小的玩意，这个时候他就已经不那么顾及罗曼的感受了，只顾着自己玩那个小小的，异常的东西。那像是包在糖纸里面的东西，暖乎乎，软绵绵，也像是色情片女星异常壮硕拉长的乳头。杰森伸手去摸几乎没长成的囊带，同样小小的，贴在身下，几乎是扁平的一片，只是在寡淡的毛发下面露出一点点浅红色来证明下面有那么个男性器官。  
罗曼不再挣扎，杰森回头看那两个姑娘，她们因为连续不断地高潮精疲力竭，躺在地上相拥着小憩，大概过一会儿会按照罗曼的要求继续。  
不过罗曼现在被杰森占着，拉开干瘪的下体，张开腿，让杰森张开嘴对着他幼童一样的下体连同大腿又啃又吸，他叼着那根小阴茎就像是吃配菜里面的蘑菇，撸动它就像给母牛挤奶。  
罗曼叫起来。恐惧里面带着不正常的快感。但是杰森几乎已经丧失理智，他几乎想把那个翘起来的小蘑菇用手机拍下来。  
“你能射出来吗？”  
杰森伸长舌头，把那个小玩意放在上面，似乎随时都能把它卷进嘴里。  
躲在面具后面的老男人使劲用戴着手套的手推杰森的脸，但是后者只是狠狠地吸他，用牙齿啃着他发育不良的鼠溪部，一边舔一边收紧脸颊地吸着他，还用手使劲抓着那双干瘪的大腿，苍白的肌肉下面是崎岖的骨骼，和那个面具没什么两样，尽管锻炼得当，看起来还是有一股病态的味道。  
杰森就那么吸着，然后又换成手，对着那个脆弱缺乏敏感度的不明零件又捏又挤。那个东西的手感很好，而且暖烘烘的，前面的小口竟然吐出一点点透明的液体来，不知道这个小东西里面是不是连接着一条阴道之类的东西，源源不断地分泌着黏腻带着甜腥的液体。像是浸满两个小美人的打折维密内衣的那种液体一样。  
这个病态的基佬。也说不好是个奇怪的老女人。  
杰森趴在罗曼身上，咬住了老东西露在外面的耳朵，用自己的勃起在罗曼的腰上乱蹭，“很想要。”他晃了晃屁股，把他自己结实紧绷的臀部肌肉狠狠地撵在罗曼的下腹上，他光着腿，囊带沉甸甸地下垂晃动随着他的动作弹跳了几次。  
他使劲地晃悠着自己的屁股，用屁股缝磨着那个小小的畸形物体，用空气艹着自己，对着罗曼几千块钱的西装马甲打飞机。罗曼的身体暖烘烘的，苍白的皮肤红得要命，从面具后面蒸腾出湿漉漉的气息来。  
杰森不知道他是不是在哭，但是他不打算追究这个细节，毕竟他现在不太想看口水和鼻涕粘在面具上糊成一团的黑面具。罗曼是个体面人，所以杰森很乐意维护他腰部以上的尊严。  
最后年轻的那个射出来，喘着气。因为呻吟的声音太大，把茶几后面相拥入睡的两个漂亮姑娘吵醒了。她们睡眼惺忪地互相对视了一会儿，罗曼就趁着这个机会提起裤子，从杰森的大腿下面爬走，落荒而逃。  
杰森对着两个应召美人舔了舔嘴唇，又把手伸进长发姐姐的包里面，摸到了那只电动阳具。  
“老板跑了，我们要不要玩点别的？”


End file.
